


Sorrow, pain, tears and happiness

by AlisaDurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaDurin/pseuds/AlisaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was beautiful day in erebor. Bofur was playing with Nori and Dwalin’s daughter Lunae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow, pain, tears and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are spelling errors :)

*Bofur's last memory of Lunae*

It was beautiful day in erebor. Bofur was playing with Nori and Dwalin’s daughter Lunae.  
Then, Dragon came to Erebor. Lunae scream and yelled. – Dadyyyy! Lunae scream. Bofur & Nori were too scared to even move. Then, Bofur gathered his courage and started to pull friends safe.  
\- Come on lunae! Run for your life! Nori yelled.  
\- No! My dad is in castle! Lunae shouted.  
\- Yes he is, but you must come, or you die! Bofur yelled and cried.  
\- If my dad dies, i die too. Lunae said and then she ran to the castle.  
\- No! Lunae, come back! Nori yelled.  
\- Lunae! No! it’s suicide! bofur cried.  
Nori and Bofur looked after lunae on little while, and then Dori and Bifur took boys and ran out of Erebor.  
\- No! Lunae is there! Nori yelled.  
Then they heard lunae’s scream.  
\- No! Lunae! Bofur and Nori cried, and they tried to kick their relatives, that they let go boys and they can safe lunae.  
\- Bofur and Nori, that doesn’t work. Dori yelled.  
Dori and Bifur ran out of Erebor. The whole village was in fire.  
Nori and Bofur waited Dwalin two hours, and then, they saw him.  
\- Where lunae are? Is lunae ok? Nori and Bofur asked.  
\- Lunae is not with you? Dwalin asked.  
\- No. She run to castle to see you. Bofur said.  
\- No. No, thats not true. My little girl is here, safe. Dwalin said.  
\- Where? Nori asked.  
*Dwalin start crying.*  
\- Mr. Dwalin, are you okay?  
\- No bofur, i’m not. there there will not longer be anyone who might still be alive. Dwalin said and cried.  
\- So...you mean.... Lunae is death. Bofur said. Bofur and nori looked gate of erebor.  
\- No. She can’t be. Nori said and cried.  
\- No. Lunae. No. bofur said and cried.

Bofur believed, and still believes that lunae is still live. And this is how this whole story begins


End file.
